When Exorcists Meet Demigods
by Tyki075
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHEN DEMIGODS MEET EXORCISTS After the whole fiasco with the Earl, everything seems to be calm. Just as everyone has relaxed, a new enemy arises. But this time it's not the Earl, this time it's a deity of Olympus. Will they be able to defeat this enemy? Or will they fall? Poker Pair, Percabeth, and LavixKanda


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN NOR PERCY JACKSON**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! Welcome to the sequel of When Demigods Meet Exorcists! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter of that fanfiction.** **It was my first one I had ever written and yesterday was the one-year anniversary of when I posted the first chapter, which is why I'm slaving away to post this chapter today. I tried to post it yesterday, but there were a whole lot of internet problems and I couldn't post it. Currently it is around 1:00 AM, so it took over an hour to get my internet working so I could post this thing.**

 **Allen: You fucking deserve it.**

 **Tyki075: We don't need to start this so early into the fanfiction. Do you remember the first chapter of the last one? You were so nice to me!**

 **Allen: Yeah and then you hurt me.**

 **Tyki075: Are you gonna hold this grudge forever?**

 **Allen: I plan on it, yes.**

 **Tyki075: Whatever, fuckass. Okay people! I'm really glad you guys are here and reading this! It's been so much fun writing for you all!**

 **Kanda: Are you fucking done yet?**

 **Tyki075: What are you doing here?! Where's Allen?!**

 **Kanda: That is not important. *smirks***

 **Allen: *muffled screams***

 **Tyki075: … *shrugs* He'll be fine. Okay! I hope you enjoy the chapter/story! Let us set forth!**

 ** _'Moyashi' = Neah talking in Allen's head_**

 _'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

 **"Moyashi" = Neah talking outside Allen's head**

Chapter One:

It had been almost two month since the battle with the Earl in Disney World and since Nico was dragged kicking and screaming to the Order.

The poor Son of Hades had already determined that everyone in the entire facility was batshit crazy. Everyone.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Said poor Son of Hades screamed as he ran down the halls of the Order, Allen Walker following close behind.

"Oh my God! Run faster! Go, go, go!" Allen shouted.

Loud crashes could be heard as a Komurin barreled around the corner, chasing after the two half-brothers.

"This is completely ridiculous!" Nico yelled, cursing a certain mad scientist, who was currently perched on the head of his 'baby'.

 _'Neah! I need to take a break, switch with me!' Allen said in his head._

 ** _'Um…' Usually Neah would jump at the chance to be in control, but he really had no idea if he wanted to get involved in this situation._**

 _'Neah! Hurry!' Allen yelled._

 ** _'Yes… right… okay.' Neah said uncertainly as he hesitantly took control._**

Nico watched as Allen's skin became a dark gray and his eyes turned gold.

"Ah, hey Neah." Nico greeted.

 **"Hello." Neah nodded, "What, pray tell, led to this situation?"**

"Well…"

 _Flashback_

"Ah, hello boys." Komui smiled as the two boys he had called to his office walked in.

"Good morning Komui," Allen smiled, sitting on the couch, dragging Nico down with him. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to ask what you thought of… my darling Lenalee!" Komui yelled suddenly.

"Oh fuck…" Allen cursed under his breath, knowing where this would probably lead if they didn't tread carefully.

"I guess she's very pretty, and very kind, she cares a lot about everyone she considers as family and I can really appreciate that." Nico said.

Komui nodded, obviously containing himself, then he turned to Allen.

"Um… Well, I'm pretty gay, so… Plus, I am already in a very committed relationship with a certain Noah of Pleasure. Lenalee is like a sister to me, I would never, ever think of her in that way." Allen stuttered, raking his hands through his stark white hair nervously, a nervous habit he had picked up from Tyki.

Nico frowned, not understanding his half-brother's nervousness, for he had yet to witness that full extent of Komui's insanity.

That is, until Komui shot out of his seat, pulling out a huge drill, screaming, "OH REALLY?! IS MY LENALEE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU SLIMY OCTOPUS!"

Allen grabbed onto Nico's wrist and yanked him out of the room, "RUN!"

 _Flashback end_

"Thus leading us to now." Nico finished.

 **"Hmm, interes- Ah!" Neah was cut off as he was grabbed by the waist and yanked into the air.**

Nico skidded to a stop as Neah was captured.

 **"Holy shit!" Neah screamed, flailing around as best he could, "Put me down!**

Komui cackled, "Aahaha! I finally caugh- Oh, hello Neah."

 **"PUT ME DOWN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Neah screamed, then choked, "Bbbbbggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggb." (A/N I accidentally held down a key when I wasn't paying attention and decided to keep it)**

Nico blinked, "What the fuck was that?"

 **Neah coughed, "There was something stuck in my throat."**

"You're so fucking weird…" Nico sighed.

 **"Blame Allen! He's the glutton!" Neah huffed.**

 _'Woooooooooow, you know it's my Innocence's fault. Stupid Crowned Asshole.' Allen pouted._

"Heeey!" Komui whined, "Pay attention to me!"

 **Neah blinked, "Oh right! Where were we?... NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"**

"You know, technically you're already dead." Komui pointed out.

 **Neah shrugged, "It's all a matter of perspective."**

Komui was about to respond when there were a couple loud bangs and the robot began to shake.

 **"HOLY SHIT!" Neah screamed as he was suddenly dropped.**

Komurin continued to shake, knocking Komui off its head. Then it froze… and exploded.

Everything was silent as the dust cleared and revealed Nico, his black twin pistols pointed at the now demolished robot.

 **"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to die… again!" Neah sobbed, clinging to Nico's legs.**

"Get the fuck off me." Nico deadpanned.

 **"Fine, fine!" Neah said, "Geez."**

"Give Allen control back." Nico said, glaring at Neah.

 **"No one actually likes me. It's all about Allen." Neah pouted.**

 _'It's not that they don't like you, they just like me more.' Allen said._

 ** _'No one loves me.' Neah cried._**

 _Allen sighed, 'Don't worry, I still love you Uncle.'_

 ** _'I l-love you t-too, Alley-chan.' Neah sobbed, latching himself onto his nephew._**

 _Allen patted Neah's head comfortingly. After a couple of minutes though, he was done. 'Okay, moment over. Let go."_

 ** _'But-' Neah sniffled._**

 _'No.'_

 ** _'But-'_**

 _'No.'_

 ** _'But-'_**

 _'Bye!' With that, Allen took control, leaving Neah alone._

"Whew, glad that's over." Allen sighed.

Nico growled as he stood up and stormed over to the sobbing Komui, "You stupid scientist. What the fuck is wrong in that insane brain of yours?!"

"B-but…" Komui whimpered.

"I'm going to give you a head start before I send a bunch of skeletons on your ass. You have five seconds to run." Nico said, oddly calm.

"Hey… w-wait." Komui started.

"Five." Nico began counting down.

"Nico…" Komui smiled nervously, hoping the new Exorcist was joking.

"Four."

Komui's eyes widened.

"Three."

The scientist shot to his feet and sprinted away.

"Two."

Allen smiled as he watched, leaning back on his hands.

"One."

Nico smirked as at least forty or so skeletal soldiers rose from the ground and began to march off in the direction Komui had run in.

Screams could be heard throughout the entire Order.

 ** _*Da Poker Pair*_**

"There's nothing to doooooooooo." Tyki whined as he flopped himself on Allen's back.

"Tyki! Stop!" Allen yelled, putting the book he was reading down.

"But I'm so bored." Tyki said, moving to Allen's lap.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Allen sighed, running his hands through the Noah's curly, black hair.

"Well…" Tyki trailed off, smirking slightly.

"No." Allen said bluntly.

"But why not?!" Tyki began whining again.

"Because I really just want to read right now." Allen said.

"Then read to me!" Tyki chirped.

Allen sighed, but picked up his book again and began reading aloud, still running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Not long later Allen stopped reading and looked down, finding Tyki fast asleep, his arms around his waist, and his face cuddled up to his abdomen.

Allen smiled softly and closed his book. He pressed a loving kiss the the Noah's forehead, then leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, following Tyki into sleep.

 ** _*Da Poker Pair*_**

Lavi strolled into the library and froze when he saw Destruction and Pleasure asleep and cuddled up to each other. He smiled and pulled out a camera, snapping a couple hundred pictures.

"Blackmail material. Finally." He sang as he pranced out of the room.

"Yuuuu!" He cried as he saw his lover walking in his direction. He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Kanda sighed, but reciprocated the embrace, wrapping his arms around his bunny. "Do you need something, Usagi?"

"Nope! Just wanted to hug you!" Lavi burrowed his face in Kanda's chest.

"Get off me." Kanda said. Sure, he was getting better about the whole 'physical contact' thing, but baby steps, baby steps.

"But Kanda, everything's all good now. There hasn't been any signs of the Earl or Noah since the battle in Disney World! I want to enjoy it with you!" Lavi whined.

"I don't think we should be 'enjoying' it." Kanda said, completely serious.

"What do you mean, Yu?" Lavi questioned.

"We need to be on guard." Kanda explained.

"Why?" Lavi frowned.

"Because, this is no break, this is just the calm before the storm. Something is coming, something big." Kanda said.

 ** _*Da Poker Pair*_**

Laughter rang through the room.

"Oh this is going to be so easy. Everyone is so hateful and easily set off." A gruff voice smirked, "They're so easily manipulated."

The figure smiled cruelly as they watched their targets.

"I hope you idiots are prepared for war, it's more fun when there's a struggle."

The figure laughed again, before sweeping out of the room, ready to set their plan into action.

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: I will be starting extra chapters next chapter, but I'm currently on a time limit and have twelve minutes to get this posted, so I don't have enough time to write it.**

 **Percy: That's 'cause your slow as fuck.**

 **Tyki075: Why are you even here, you aren't in this story yet?!**

 **Percy: Because I can be. Duh.**

 **Tyki075: *sigh* Idiot. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm really excited to write this, I have a lot planned! That scene with the Poker Pair just had to be added, I needed to write some fluff and it's DA POKER PAIR!**

 **Tyki: Yay!**

 **Tyki075: *high fives Tyki* Okay, there's an issue that I want to bring up with you guys. _DO YOU ALL WANT TO SEE LENALEEXROAD?! There was some in the last story, but no one ever said anything about it. I NEED TO KNOW! BECAUSE IF YOU GUYS WANT IT, THEN I'LL PUT IT IN HERE, IF YOU DON'T THAN I'LL BE SLIGHTLY DISAPPOINTED, BUT I WON'T!_**

 **Road: Please? I need love!**

 **Tyki075: Okay guys, that's it! Review, fav, follow! Squadala!**


End file.
